Handheld electronic devices include handheld computers, PDAs, and store price scanners. When these conventional handheld electronic devices are used in damp and low-temperature environments, water or moisture may easily permeate into the devices because there is no waterproof structure or any structure for preventing permeation of water or moisture, resulting in short circuit or malfunction of the circuit.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide a waterproof structure of a handheld electronic device to resolve the problems in the prior art.